


Unwanted Kingdom

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Prince Castiel has been training to take the crown, ever since the death of his Father, King Charles. It is not really a title that he wants, but he knows leaving his uncle, Prince Michael, in charge, will ruin the Kingdom completely. But would Castiel do any better as King? And will the unexpected friend that Castiel meets along the way show him the importance of the thrown?





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel loved the sixth day. It was the day he was able to take time for himself and not have to focus on anything. Second through fifth day were dedicated to his studies, training and sitting in on council. While the days went by fast, the repetitiveness of it all was enough to drive him insane. The first day was the worst day. While religion was an important thing within the Kingdom, Castiel could never find it in himself to take any merit in the words being cast in his direction.

But on the sixth day, he was free to be nothing more than Castiel. And he took advantage of these moments. Once he becomes King, even his sixth day will become a repetitive nightmare of routine and mundane business. Any semblance of real life will completely vanish and he will look back on these days fondly, realizing how good he truly had it, even if he can still deny that to be the case at the moment.

“And where are you off to?”

Castiel turned to come face to face with Anna, his handmaid. She was more of a friend than anything else. He wished he could call her his friend and that be it but Michael would not allow such things. His Uncle believed in the people within the Kingdom knowing their place and being who they were born to be. He prayed to never see the world as Michael saw it. But, for the time being, Michael was in charge and it was in Castiel's best interest to play nice.

Michael, his father Charles’ younger brother, was acting King until Castiel was deemed fit to take the throne. Part of Castiel wished that he could simply let Michael rule the Kingdom, but he knew that was not in his Kingdom's best interest. Since his parents’ early demise and Michael being placed in charge, the Kingdom has suffered.

Metallicar used to be a thriving, beautiful place. Located in the upper west corner of the Land of Lazarus, it was blessed to be rich in resources. That is where their Kingdom played a part in the world. If there was something that you needed, from the freshest fish to the sturdiest trees, Metallicar is where you would travel to find it. They were the head of the trade.

Technically, when it came to trades, they were still on top, making them the richest if Kingdoms. Michael knew the supply and demand needed throughout the land and now, if you were in need, you had to pay a pretty fortune to get these things. This has caused a downfall in other Kingdoms. Castiel hated that the greed of his Uncle was destroying a land his father had once described as a ‘beautiful unity of mankind.’ If his father could see the world now, he would surely be grateful that he is dead.

“Not going to tell me then?” Anna pulled Castiel from his thoughts, now standing only a few feet in front of him.

“I was going to go into town,” Castiel admitted.

“But,” she began to voice her concerns but Castiel cut her off.

“I know of the rules Anna.” Castiel offered her a smile but the worry did not diminish from her face. “I will not be gone long. There are things I need from the market and once I have procured them, I shall return.”

“I would be more than happy to go to the market for you,” Anna interjected. “Save you the trouble. That would allow for you…”

“Allow for me to what?” Castiel interrupted her again. “Allow for me to focus on my studies? Twirl my sword with Raphael? Be trapped within these walls for good?”

“I only meant to save you some trouble.” Anna hung her head with her reply.

“I apologize.” Castiel stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I will be quick. I only wish a few moments of normality.”

“I will cover for you the best that I can,” Anna forced a smile.

“I know you will,” Castiel assured her. “But to be safe, if you see Michael, walk the other way.”

“So, same as usual then?”

“I promise to return soon.” Castiel grabbed his satchel and threw it over his shoulder. “Is there anything you would like for me to pick up from the market for you?”

“I would not turn down those berries you brought back with you last time.” Her face lit up at the thought.

“Ask and you shall receive my lady,” Castiel bowed to her, causing a giggle to boil up to the surface. She may not be royalty by blood but to Castiel, she was more of a Lady than most of the real ones he had met in the past.

“Please be careful,” Anna called after him as he climbed out of his window.

He could have used the palace entry, but with guards and Michael's loyal men watching his every move, sneaking out was the safest and the only way to truly leave the palace grounds. He had become quite good at sneaking in and out. Though, it made him wonder, was it skill on his part or lack of skill on his staffs part? He would have to pay more attention to that in the future. But right now, that was all Michael's problem.

Castiel shook all thoughts of home from his head while he made the nearly two-mile trek into the village near his palace. He had dressed down and was ready to blend in. Not like anyone would notice him. Since Michael had been in charge, he had worked to keep Castiel hidden away. He told Castiel that it was for his safety but Castiel knew better. Michael truly hoped that if the world were to forget about Castiel's existence, he would be able to take over the throne once and for all. Luckily, there were a large number of people keeping tabs on the situation, or else, Castiel would be frightened by his future or possible lack thereof.

“Enough,” Castiel muttered to himself. He was trying to escape his life for a few hours, not dwell on all that it currently was. Today was about fun and some semblance of adventure.

The market was probably not the average person's idea of fun and adventure, but Castiel loved it. He loved bargaining with people and seeing the wonderful things people would make with their bare hands. Castiel had once tried to learn how to make pottery with one of his staff but Michael quickly put an end to that. They were not common and it was beneath them to even pretend for a moment that they were.

“Eggs,” a woman to Castiel's left yelled, pulling him from his thoughts.

He quickly made his way forward. He knew if he stopped for every person, they would surely guilt him into buying things he didn't want or need. He didn't need food or clothes. He didn't need anything really but that did not stop him from wanting. He wanted rare, unique and intriguing things. Things that he could hide with the rest of his collection back home.

As Castiel looked amongst the carts and tattered tables laid along with the market, he searched for something, anything, that would intrigue him. He was beginning to give up, having at least the berries to bring back to Anna, when something back within the woods caught his eye.

Normally, he would never venture to the places in the back. Those were the ones filled with dark magic and possible danger. If he were to be hurt and not return to his palace, his Kingdom would be lost forever to the hands of Michael. He could not allow that to happen. But today, his curiosity got the best of him.

Back amongst the trees was a large cart, with carved out windows covered with thick wood. It looked like a cell within their dungeon. The wood was falling apart around it and a sad looking horse stood solemn at the front.

“Can I help you?” An old woman stepped out of the cart, using a strange stick of wood to guide her without falling. Her eyes were ghosted over and even though she was looking straight at him, Castiel was certain she couldn't actually see.

“I am curious about…” Castiel looked around at her items, hoping to find a reason to be there when he finally saw him? … it?

Hanging in a gold birdcage on the outside of the cart was a small person? It appeared to be a person. But it was no bigger than his finger and appeared to have wings. _Oh my. It's a fairy._

“I am interested in your fairy.” Castiel finally finished his sentence.

“Not for sale,” the old woman shook her head and turned away from him.

“Name your price,” Castiel called after her.

“You will not be able to afford it,” she laughed, heading back up the steps of her cart.

“Twelve gold,” Castiel called out. It was all that he had on him but even at that, it was a substantial amount of gold.

“Twelve?” She turned back to look at him again. Maybe she wasn't blind? He was certain she was. “These things are mean, tricky creatures.”

“Then twelve gold should be more than enough to take it off your hands.”

“Very well.” She held out her hand. “But the cage stays. Unless you have more gold to offer.”

“I do not need the cage.”

“Suit yourself.” The lady shrugged. “Lucky for you this one is broken. Won't be able to fly away from you if it wanted to.”

“What happened to it?”

“Not sure,” she shrugged. “Your problem now.”

Castiel made his way over to the cage and waited for the lady to open it. The fairy moved to the far corner, cowering away from him. Castiel felt a pang of hurt in his chest, but by looking at the small things tiny, broken body, he knew that it was not him causing the fear.

“I will not hurt you,” Castiel told the fairy, meaning the words with all that he was. “Come on.”

With that, the fairy, seeming to trust him a little more, stepped out of the cage and into Castiel's hand.

“Good riddance,” the lady snarled at them before entering her cart and slamming the door behind her.

“She is a pleasant one,” Castiel laughed. “Isn't she?”

The fairy looked up at him and nodded before sitting himself down. It was at that moment that Castiel realized what he had just done. He had bought a fairy. What was he supposed to do with an injured fairy?

The fairy shrugged at Castiel's thoughts. This was even worse than he imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

The panic of what he had done only increased by the time Castiel crawled back in through his bedroom window, the fairy safely tucked into his pocket. Where was he even supposed to keep this thing? If he were to keep it where he kept the rest of his marketplace findings, it would surely die. With every moment that passed, this was seeming to be the worst decision he ever made. No wonder he hasn't been deemed fit for his crown yet.

"If Michael finds out about you," Castiel began frantically, placing the fairy on the edge of his bed before pacing back and forth the width of the room, "he will kill you."

The small, broken fairy looked up at him from the end of his bed with worry in his eyes. It was easy to see that horrible things had happened to him and now, here was Castiel, telling him that he was more than likely going to die at the hands of his uncle.

"I will keep you safe," Castiel promised, though even he was not sure of the truth in his words.

He wanted to protect him, not just from Michael, but from the evils in the world. It was probably Michael's fault that the poor thing was injured. With all the changes to the Kingdom that Michael had made, people had resulted to desperate measures for survival. Castiel did not know a lot about fairies but he did know they were rare and magical creatures.

When he was young, Castiel's mother, used to tell him stories about the fairies. They helped with the prosperity of the land. Honestly, Castiel never really believed they were real. But here he was, trying to figure out how to keep one hidden in the palace from his uncle.

"What do I call you?" Castiel turned to look at the tiny man. "Are you able to communicate with me?"

The fairy looked up at Castiel and shook his head no. But then he held his head up a little higher and shook his head yes. There was a way for them to communicate with each other.

"How?" Castiel could not help the excitement. Having a fairy was one thing but being able to talk to him would be quite satisfying. "Can you talk?"

The fairy shook his head no but then patted the bed beside him. He then moved himself to lie down and closed his eyes, mimicking being asleep.

"You can talk in your sleep?" Castiel questioned. That seemed like a funny trick.

The fairy made the motions of what Castiel assumed was a sigh and shook his head no. He brought himself to his feet and pointed at Castiel. It took him a few moments but he soon realized that the fairy meant him. He could talk to Castiel if he was asleep. Made more sense that way but also scared him more than he would have expected it to.

Castiel did not know the depth of power that fairies held. Could this tiny broken creature kill him in his sleep? Castiel had purchased him at a market, almost treating him like an exchange of property, even though that was never his intention. In fact, he still wasn't sure why he had done it in the first place. Curiosity, maybe? Or was it something more. Whatever it was that drew him to the fairy felt a lot stronger than simple curiosity.

"So, I go to sleep and you talk to me?" Castiel wasn't sure how that was going to help them.

The fairy nodded eagerly. He seemed to have more faith in this plan than Castiel did but he also knew what he could do. Like, kill Castiel in his sleep. He could probably do that.

Castiel watched the fairy shake his head no. No? No, he wasn't going to kill him in his sleep? Was that reassuring? Strangely, yes. Castiel wasn't sure what it was but he had a lot of trust in this small creature.

"I have to go eat supper," Castiel informed the fairy. He was still trying to work through this situation. Maybe some time away from it would clear his head. "I will bring you back some food."

Castiel made his way over to a small little cubby hole in the corner of his room. He took the blanket from the end of his bed and folded it up, setting it neatly down to cover all the surface. Once he was finished he went over and put out his hand to the fairy.

"It will be safer if I keep you hidden when I am not in the room." He informed him.

The fairy climbed into his hand, slowly, dragging its legs. Castiel's heart sunk at the shape he was in. If he accomplished nothing else out of this, getting the fairy well enough to leave on his own would be good enough for him.

_________

"I could not locate you this afternoon Castiel," Michael announced in a displeased manner as he took his seat at the table.

They sat so far away that it was easy for them to not talk but today was going to be different. It was going to be the same amount of uncomfortable company, only this time there was going to be undesired dialogue to go with it. If anything, Castiel could not wait to be king so that he could send Michael away and never have to speak with him again. If only the time were now.

"I was around." Castiel refused to look up at Michael, instead, looking down at the food in front of him. "Did some reading outside around the palace. It was far too nice of a day to stay inside the entire time."

"You know today is a day of rest," Michael lost his edge of displeasure. "Why read when you are not tasked to do so?"

"I quite enjoy reading," Castiel finally looked up at Michael and met him with challenging eyes. "My father enjoyed reading as well. Must be one of the qualities I received from him."

Michael opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as fast. He knew better than to speak ill of the late King Charles. Though he had many followers, Michael was well aware of the love that the kingdom had for his brother, as well as nearly every person who remained within the walls of the palace.

"Very well," he finally spoke.

That was the last of the conversation. The silence was welcomed and before long, Michael left his place at the table, leaving Castiel to continue eating on his own. This gave Castiel time to fill his napkin full of food. He was unaware of what Fairies ate, so he grabbed a bit of everything.

Castiel made his way back into his room, checking behind himself to make sure he was not being followed. It didn’t happen often, but with the suspicion that Michael was showing earlier, he had to be careful. Michael was no against sending someone to spy on him or even sending people into his room for searches. There had never been anything said about these searches, but there had been plenty of times that he had returned to his room and things were not exactly where he had left them.

Once in the room, he locked the door behind him. From then on out, he was safe. But he was going to have to find a new place for his fairy to hide when he would be out of the room. When it was a non-resting day, he sometimes spent his time, from when he woke up until he went to bed, out of his room for the entire day. Anna would keep an eye on it from time to time but she had work she had to do and wasn’t always around to keep track of his things.

“Sorry about the wait,” Castiel pulled back the curtain covering where he had set up a place for the fairy. He was lying there, looking up, his hands behind his head. It looked very normal for a creature that was not. “I had to wait for Michael to leave the table before I could start gathering some food for you. I was not sure what you eat, so I brought you a little bit of everything.

Castiel took out his napkin and laid it in front of the fairy. There was bread, turkey, beans, some melon and a little bit of the cake that he hated not finishing. He did not mind sharing but his sweet tooth was angry with him when he did not finish it all.

The fairy looked through the food and went straight for the melon, paying little attention to the other foods that were presented. Castiel made a mental note to bring him fruits from now on. Maybe he would get to eat the last bit of cake after all.

But he was wrong. The fruit was only the first. He continued through the rest, only taking small bites. But to him, they were probably giant. Castiel had probably brought the thing enough food to feed a dozen fairies.

Once he was done eating, Castiel knew that it was time. The nerves in his stomach were turning and he felt that he may be sick. He knew, almost for certain, that he was not going to be murdered, but the whole thing still seemed a little strange to him. Was the fairy going to enter his mind? How much of what was inside of Castiel’s head could he see? Probably all of it, considering he had already proved that the had the ability to read his thoughts. But what about the things that were buried deeper? Could he see it all?

“Is this going to be painful?” All the things he was thinking and that was the question he finally asked.

The fairy shook his head no and offered Castiel a small smile. It was strangely reassuring.

“I suppose I am ready then.” Castiel finally caved in. He could do this.

He made his way through his room, taking off his clothes as he went. He changed himself into his night clothes and made his way to the washroom to groom himself before bed. If there was one thing that Castiel prided himself on, it was cleanliness.

“Do you need to be in bed with me?” Castiel stood in front of the small man who nodded that he did need to be in the bed.

Castiel put out his hand, allowing him to climb in. Once he was settled in bed, he placed the fairy on the pillow by his head.

“Goodnight,” Castiel whispered.

It took longer than he had hoped for. Castiel knew that it was the nerves keeping him awake. He counted sheep and took great notice of his breathing. But nothing was working. He was about to give up and try something else, like reading, when the fairy reached out and placed his hand on Castiel’s forehead. Suddenly, the world was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark cloud littered the sky, yet the world was silent. Castiel looked out, expecting to see traces of lightning and hear crackling in the sky, but there was neither of those things. Nothing more than darkness, covering the land before him like a blanket of death. Even the world was dark. If you were to shine light upon it, you would see nothing but dead trees sticking out among the rest of the dead land. What happened here? 

“It used to be beautiful,” a voice spoke from beside Castiel, startling him out of his thoughts. “My home was of the most beautiful places in the land. 

Castiel turned to face the man, life-size and stunning, who was standing beside him. He looked different than he did when he was small, his features having been shrunken. Now, he looked more like a God than he did a fairy. He was taller than Castiel, but a good three inches and muscular. When he was in his small form, he looked small and lanky, much like a skinny child. But this man standing before him, in his true form, he was breathtaking.  Castiel did not know that anything could be as beautiful and seeming as pure. 

“What happened to it?” Castiel looked back over the land. He knew what had happened. Michael had happened.

But Michael was not completely at fault here. This was Castiel’s doing. If he had not wasted so much time pushing against his destiny and worked harder for his crown, this would never have happened. Michael would never have had time to destroy the lands as he did. The man was a monster, that was known, but Castiel was no better. Castiel was just as much to blame as anyone else. Where Michael had caused the chaos, Castiel had paved the way for his complete and utter destruction.

“A few years ago,” the man looked out over the dead world, a glimmer of tears in his eyes. “Men came to our land. At first, they asked for peace. They asked for our help, which we kindly gave them. We have always worked in unity with man, even though men never really ventured here. In the past, it was us who went to them and offered our help. These men took our help, but once they realized fully what they could do, the demanded more.”

“I…” Castiel began to apologize, but there were no words that could make up for what had happened here. How could one apologize for being a part of something so dark and evil? The fairy had lost his land, his family and who he was. No amount of sorries would be able to fix this. Not even one. 

“That is when they began to trap us,” the man continued. “We fought back with all that we had but our numbers were limited and the more fairies that fell, the weaker we became. Eventually, those who had given up hope simply surrendered themselves to the men. Some hopefully got away but I lost faith in our survival long ago.”   


“Did you?” Castiel turned to face the man, his own tears threatening to break free. “Did you surrender?” 

“No,” he answered, a slight hint of anger in his voice. “I would never surrender. I was captured and sold, repeatedly. Used for all I had and then some. I was forced to grant wishes, give riches and power to those who had taken always all of mine. I was beaten, my wings clipped and my tongue …”

“What happened to your tongue?” Castiel knew the minute he asked that he was going to regret the answer he received.

“They cut it out,” The fairy fought back a cry. “I am only able to speak with you here as it is a dream. But outside of your mind, I no longer have a voice of my own.” 

Castiel nearly dropped to his knees. How could he have let things get this bad? He saw what was happening to his kingdom and his people and he stood by and did nothing. Was it too late to do something now? Was there anything left to save? 

“How many of you are left?” Castiel asked. 

“I honestly do not know,” he answered solemnly. “I have no way of keeping track of those who are taken and how many of them are still alive.” 

“I apologize for what my failure has caused.” 

“This is not your fault,” the fairy assured him, resting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Granted, I do not know your story. I have seen inside of your mind. Beneath it all, you are good. Good could not have done something to this degree.” 

“I am going to fix this,” Castiel promised. “I am going to make this right.”

“There is no making this right,” the man shook his head. “The damage has been done but that doesn’t mean that you can not work for a better future.” 

“How do I do that though?” Castiel questioned, more to himself than to the man. “I am just a kid, one kid.” 

“ But when the Son of Man comes in His glory, and all the angels with Him, then He will sit on His glorious throne.” The man turned to face him, making eye contact for the very first time. It was the first time that Castiel had ever felt that someone could actually see him. “All the nations will be gathered before Him; and He will separate them from one another, as the shepherd separates the sheep from the goats; and He will put the sheep on His right, and the goats on the left.” 

“My coronation,” Castiel muttered under his breathe.

“A man, set before all his nations will separate the good from the evil and good shall win.” The man confirmed. 

“Why me?” Castiel questioned. “I just don’t understand why it has to be me.”

“You are a righteous man, Castiel.” 

“I do not feel very righteous.” 

“You will know where you belong when you truly believe that you belong somewhere.”

“What are you?” Castiel asked, unable to control the slight laugh that escaped. How had the tiny fairy he purchased, only earlier in the day, turned into someone with such knowledge.” 

“I am a fairy,” the man looked confused. “I thought you already knew this.”

“I know you are Fairy,” Castiel laughed again. “I just did not expect you to be wise and all knowing.” 

“I am many things that you are unable to see.”

“Just gotta believe in myself, huh?” 

“That is all anything ever takes.” The man confirmed.

“I guess I better wake up then.” 

“As you wish,” the man reached out to touch Castiel, but he stopped him instantly.

“Wait,” Castiel stepped back. He needed just a moment longer. “Your name. You never gave me your name.”

“If I give you my name,” the fairy looked down at the broken world beneath their feet. “You will have complete control over me.”

“Oh,” Castiel sighed. “I did not know that.”

“Dean,” the fairy whispered. 

“What?” 

“My name,” the Fairy reached out again, fingers only an inch away from Castiel’s forehead. “My name is Dean.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel spent the first day hearing the gospel. He was required to attend, even against his lack of faith. It was to show his people, at least those who attended their church, that he was faithful and worthy of his crown through their lord. That was part of why Castiel had been so reluctant to take the crown. He did not believe in the things his kingdom believed in, beyond believing in his Kingdom itself. Would he be able to accept the faith of his people so that they could have faith in him? He knew the words of their scripture, but could he live by them and preach them with complete faith and understanding?

He was in over his head. He was not ready for any of this. But in the end, this was not about Castiel; this was about saving his people. His father and his mother alike would be disappointed in him. They fought for this land. They gave everything they had for their people, including their lives. Castiel was no better than them to think that he deserved to be selfish. He did not have that luxury. As much as he wanted to run and hide, that time had come and gone and now he knew that he had to step up. He had to give himself completely to his Kingdom.

“Ah, Castiel,” Balthazar looked up from his desk. “Please, do come in my boy.” 

Castiel entered the room that was once his father’s office. He was given the option to use it for himself, but he was not ready for that either. So, since Balthazar was his protector, Castiel had allowed him to use the room. He needed it more at the time. Being tasked with watching over Castiel and making decisions for him, was a lot of work. He was the reason that Michael had not succeeded in killing Castiel. He was also the one who would make sure that when the time was right, Castiel would receive his crown. 

“What can I do for you?” Balthazar asked Castiel, motioning for him to take a seat. 

“I wish to stand,” Castiel declined the offer. 

“Very well,” Balthazar brought himself to his feet. “Than I shall stand with you.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled at Balthazar’s loyalty. 

“Now,” Balthazar asked once again. “What can I do for you?” 

“I am ready,” Castiel informed him. 

“Ready for what?” Balthazar asked.

Before Castiel had a chance to answer him, he could see the realization spread across his face. His was a mixture of both joy and fear, two emotions Castiel learned tended to go hand in hand with one another. 

“Are you sure you are ready for this?” Balthazar asked, pacing behind his desk. “There is a lot that would need to take place.”

“I am ready,” Castiel stood up tall. “I am done having Michael destroy my Kingdom. If I wish to have a Kingdom to rule, I need to do it before it is gone completely.” 

Balthazar paced back and forth across his office, lost in thought. Castiel knew that this was not an easy choice and that there were steps he would need to take, steps that would be harder than anything he had ever done. He was prepared for this. He had been working on this his entire life, harder since his parents had passed away. 

“You will have to give me a week.” Balthazar finally spoke. “There is a lot to be done if you wish to become King. You will have to answer questions during your coronation as well. If the other Rulers in our land do no deem you ready to be King, they can withhold your crown for longer. Until that time, I suggest you stay out of the way of Michael, he is not going to be pleased.”

“Michael knows better than to mess with me,” Castiel stood up straight. “There are many protecting me in my Palace.”

“While that may be true,” Balthazar sat on the edge of his desk. “We have no way of knowing how Michael will react to this news. He may not care what protection you have.”

“I will mind my back Balthazar,” Castiel promised.

“There is one more thing.” Balthazar brought himself back to his feet and walked over to Castiel. “You will have to make a grand gesture.”

“What sort of grand gesture?” Castiel questioned. No one had mentioned this to him before. 

“Well,” Balthazar contemplated. “Take for example your Father. When he took the crown at his coronation, he took down the wall surrounding the great stream. For years, it had belonged to the Palace alone, but he wanted to share in the richness of the water. Once he did that, and everyone had access to this water, the wealth of our Kingdom and our land vastly improved.” 

“I see,” Castiel thought this over. But it did not take him long. He knew exactly what his first order of business was going to be. Hopefully, the rest of the Kingdom agreed with him. “I know exactly what I am going to do.”

"I will make the arrangements," Balthazar promised. "Until then, please try to lay low Castiel. It will make it easier for all of us during this time.”

“Thank you, Balthazar.” 

_____

Things transpired just as Balthazar had suspected with Michael. He worked to get everyone in the Palace on his side. He wanted everyone to agree with him that Castiel was not fit to be King. Luckily, for Castiel, more people in the Palace seemed to favor him over his Uncle. That is the outcome of Michael being the harsh and feared ruler that he had set out to be. But, not long after his initial outburst occurred, he calmed down, keeping to his chambers. Castiel wanted to be grateful, but he knew it was simply the calm before the storm. Michael was far from finished. 

“I am not ready for this.” Castiel paced back and forth along the length of his room, once again ranting to Dean. “I know I said that I was ready but what if I fail? What if Michael is right and they withhold my crown from me?”

Dean looked up from where he was sitting on Castiel’s pillow. He put up his arm and motioned for Castiel to come over to him. Castiel did what was requested of him and crawled up onto his bed, lying down, his head right next to where Dean was sitting. Dean immediately reached out and ran his hand along the length of Castiel’s cheek, instantly calming him. He was not sure if this was a normal fairy power or if Dean just made him feel that comfortable when he was around. Whatever it was, Castiel appreciated it. 

Castiel knew what he needed to do next. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and allowed himself to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Every time Dean entered Castiel’s dreams, it was somewhere different. The first time, he had been shown Dean's home. It was dark and dying, the magic nowhere to be seen. How many fairies were actually left in the world was a mystery. It was possible that Dean would have nowhere to return once he was healed. But even with that knowledge, it was the only time Dean had taken him there. Over the course of the week, they had traveled to many of the lands more beautiful places. They could have been made up but he trusted Dean when he told him that they were very much real.

The last place had been Castiel's favorite. Dean had taken him to a waterfall that crashed into the water so clear you could make out everything on the bottom. He had been more than content to simply admire it from the short but Dean insisted they swim. Castiel had been ashamed that he had never learned how. That was the day he learned how to swim. Dean assured him that his mind and muscle memory would remember the event and he would be able to swim once awake as well. He had yet to test the theory. 

But as great as learning to swim was, that was not the best part of their adventure. They had swum and laughed and played under the waterfall. All of these things a first for Castiel. The first kept coming as the sun began to set and they were lit by only the glow of the moon above. Dean pulled Castiel behind the waterfall and when they were so close that the world disappeared, Dean kissed him. 

Since that moment, things had been different for Castiel. He had never kissed a person before or a fairy for that matter. Now more than ever he wanted to fight for Dean's kind. The reasoning was unclear, for it was too soon to call such a brief experience love. Was one even allowed to love a fairy? When they were not inside Castiel's mind, Dean could fit in his pocket.

"Where are we?" Castiel finally asked, looking around at the new world he was being introduced to.

Like the first world Dean had shown him, this place was also very dark, only being partially visible from the moonlight above. There were thick trees blocking the majority of that light. And even though it was almost completely dark, Castiel could see everything around him with perfect clarity.

"This was my favorite place from my home," Dean spoke from behind, causing Castiel to turn around and meet him. "It doesn't look like this anymore. But I wanted you to see it as I remembered it, not as it is now."

"I am so sorry that your home is gone," Castiel cried, his eyes on the verge of tears. "This is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault." Dean moved into Castiel and wrapped him in his arms. When he wasn't small, Dean was bigger and stronger than Castiel. This made Castiel slightly jealous but also made him feel incredibly safe. "Your uncle is why my world is messed up. You are working to fix it. That makes this his fault, not yours. And if you are going to thrive as a King, you need to remember that. A King should fight to make the land a better place, not dwell on the mistakes of others and lose progression."

"And what will become of you?" Castiel mumbled against Dean's chest. "Your home is ruined. How do we know that there are even fairies left to fight for?"

"I can feel them," Dean promised. "But don't let us be your only fight. Do not become King because you wish to do something for me. You have to believe you can make a difference."

"How did you become so wise?" Castiel asked with a laugh.

"I have been alive a very long time," Dean informed him. "I have seen more than my share of Kings."

"Did you know my father?"

"I never met him, no." Dean loosened his grip and pulled away just enough to look at Castiel. "But I know the land thrived and the people rejoiced when he held the throne. Just as they will for you." 

Castiel let Dean hold him for a while longer but soon they split and Dean showed him around the forest. Castiel learned that Dean had a knack for making things grow. He kept gardens and tended to the bees. Castiel had bees at the Palace but they were kept by another. He had shown much interest when he was a child. Yet another thing Michael took away from him. Once King, he would make sure to learn more about it. 

"I am sad you will have to leave," Castiel admitted to Dean.

"I am saddened by this as well." Dean sighed. "But we have now." 

Castiel looked up at Dean, fighting back the tears. None of this would be happening if it weren’t for Dean. He owed his courage and his faith to him. What started as a desire to save Dean, transformed into a desire to save his Kingdom from the clenches of his uncle. But he needed Dean. He wasn’t sure exactly why but he knew that the need was deep. 

“You don’t love me,” Dean released his hold on Castiel and stepped back. “It’s just a side effect of magic being used on you. It’s euphoria. You like the way it feels when I am around you or inside your mind. But it isn’t real.”

“Who are you to decide which of my emotions are real?” Castiel asked angrily. 

“I have been down this road before.” 

“And with these other people,” Castiel stepped back into Dean, looking up at him. “Did you kiss them too?”

“Castiel,” Dean avoided the question, looking away. 

“Last time,” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, “when we were under that waterfall. You kissed me.”

“I shouldn’t have,” Dean tried to pull away but he wasn’t truly fighting, remaining in Castiel’s grasp. “It was foolish of me.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Castiel wasn’t about to let Dean off the hook. “How many of these other people who seem to fall under your magic, have you kissed?”

“Only you,” Dean admitted, looking down at Castiel.

Castiel could see the tears in Dean’s eyes. Whether Dean believed in what this was or not, Castiel knew what his feelings were. Maybe they were brought on because of the magic, but however they got there, they were there. Castiel did not want to fight them because of the why.

“Was that just the magic as well?” Castiel asked. “Not real?” 

“It was very real,” Dean defended his actions. “But it was only real for me. What you feel, that isn’t real. Once I go away, the feelings will fade from you. You will move on.”

“And you?” Castiel asked.

“I will have to live with the consequences of my actions.” Dean finally pulled away from Cas. 

“I would like to wake up now.” 

“Castiel.” Dean reached out to Castiel but he pulled away.

“I said I would like to wake up now.” 

_ _ _ _ _ 

Dean returned home, or somewhere else besides the Palace after his fight with Castiel. How could he think that Castiel’s feelings for him were only a side effect of magic? Who was he to decide what Castiel felt and the true meaning behind his feelings? Maybe it was all a lie to let Castiel down easily. But Dean seemed to truly have feelings for him as well. Not like the relationship would ever work. So, maybe it was all for the better that Castiel let him go. 

As the days went on leading up to Castiel’s coronation, his pain over Dean leaving only got worse. Dean told him that as time went on and they were apart, the feelings would fade and Castiel would be able to move on with is life. So, why was he feeling so heartbroken?

“Now, Castiel,” Balthazar straightened out Castiel’s attire for the evening at hand. “Tonight, there were be royalty from all over the Kingdom. The selected three will ask you questions. You must give satisfying answers if you wish to pass their tests.”

“How will I know that I have passed them?” Castiel inquired. He had never been to a coronation ball, and though he had read about them, he didn’t understand exactly how they worked. 

“They will present you with a gift,” Balthazar answered. “However…”   
  


“However what?” Castiel suddenly felt more nervous than before. “What do you mean, however?"   
  


“Your mission to free the fairies,” Balthazar shook his head. “People seemed to be mixed on the idea. While I am completely on your side, I hear Michael has been working up the citizens. They seem to enjoy having magic aid them in their day to day routines. More so those who have made a business out of it.” 

“Slavery is no way to conduct business.” Castiel could feel the anger inside him rise. He pictured Dean, broken and afraid in that cage. It was enough to make him sick. “I stand by my decision and they will have to fight me every step of the way.”

  
“I fully understand,” Balthazar put up his hands as if to bring peace back to the moment. “It is not me that you must convince Castiel, it is the ruler of the other Kingdom’s in our land.”   
  
“And convince them, I shall,” Castiel said with complete certainty. 


	6. Chapter 6

The ballroom was full, bodies spread around, so close the heat between them had to be sickening. Why so many people cared to attend. This was not a ball of the common citizens in the land, but of those who held power, or worked for those who held that power. Castiel was shocked by the numbers. His Kingdom had lots of servants but he was going to have to build up those who served him in matters of the thrown. He could not bring himself to trust those who followed Michael so blindly.

“Tonight,” Balthazar stood in front of the honorable guests. “We are here to coronate Prince Castiel, son of Late King Charles, with the crown. He must first pass three tests. One of honor, one of humility, and lastly, one of courage. If he is to pass these three tests, he will be made King and we as a Kingdom can rejoice in his name.” 

Balthazar turned to bow toward the corner of the room, where Castiel was standing, waiting to be presented to the Royal families from behind a long red curtain. As Balthazar rose out of his bow, Castiel knew that was his cue and walked out to stand in front of the people. He was nervous, his stomach turning, his palms sweaty and his mind racing. All he wanted during this moment was for Dean to be here by his side to help him remain calm. 

“First off, we have King Robert, from the land of Salvage.” Balthazar introduced the man. He was short and pudgy, with a look in his eyes that he had been to war and back more times than he could count. “He is here to question your humility.” 

“Prince Castiel,” King Robert stepped up to the stairs before Castiel and made a quick bow. “In order to be King, you have to recognize and demonstrate moments of humility. Can you tell us of a moment in which you have felt humble?”

Castiel looked around the ballroom at all the faces surrounding him. He had not experienced life at all until the last few weeks. No one could learn how to be humble in just a few weeks, could they? He thought on his time with Dean and all that he had learned. Had he been humble?

“I have traveled all of the Land,” Castiel admitted. Some would think it were a lie because he never left the Palace, but they did not know of his travels with Dean. He would tell them in due time. “I have seen the most beautiful of places. Waterfalls with water beneath so clear that you could see all the way to the bottom. Forests so rich with life that you didn’t know where to step for fear of harming what it truly stood for. And darkness. I have seen lands that have crumbled since Michael has been at the thrown. Nothing more than baren land and dark clouds, no life to be seen among it. I believed once that when becoming King, all of these things would be mine. I would have my say over how things happened. But that is far from the truth. In becoming King, none of these lands will be mine, they will remain all of yours. I am nothing more than a watchful eye to make sure that no one comes in and destroys our land. Not my land, ours.” 

King Robert seemed to think about the answer the Castiel had given. He beckoned someone from the crowd over to them and they proceeded to have a hushed conversation. Castiel could feel the nerves growing more intense in his stomach and all he wanted to do was run away or throw up, possibly both. But he stood his ground. He was going to see this through, even if he failed. 

“To know that you are not almighty,” King Robert finally broke the silence. “That is one of the truest forms of humility. It takes many Kings their entire reign to learn that being King is not owning all but being a part of all. You have passed the first test.”

The crowd erupted into applause and Castiel finally let out the breath that he had been holding. He looked over to Balthazar who offered him a smile and a nod, letting him know that he had done well. 

“And for your humility,” King Robert began to speak again, “we wish to present you with this.”

A group of people made their way up the center aisle with something large, covered in cloth. They set it beside King Robert and stepped away, back to their posts. King Robert reached up, grabbing hold of the cloth and pulling it from the object. Standing before Castiel was a large mirror. The Mirror itself was beautiful but the frame surrounding it seemed to have been made by piecing together a bunch of objects that did not exactly go together. Somehow, this made it seem even more beautiful. 

“A mirror is the best way to remember your humility,” King Robert dropped to his knee with a bow. “May you look upon this mirror and never forget who you are amongst the Kingdom.”

  
“Thank you,” Castiel smiled, walking down the steps to greet King Robert as he made his way back to his feet. “I shall never forget who I am and I shall never forget your generosity.” 

"Next up," Balthazar took the stage again, "We have King Garth, of Wolfsland."

A tall, lanky man, stepped forward and stood at the bottom of the stairs in front of Castiel. He did not appear to be much of a man, let alone a king. But, if Castiel had learned anything lately, it was to never judge a person or a creature based solely on appearances. Surprises took the beat form in that of the people surrounding you. 

"Prince Castiel," King Garth began, "it is my job to test you on the merits of your honor. Can you explain to us a time in which you were honorable?" 

What did it mean to be honorable? Castiel remembered a time in which his father told him that being an honorable man meant being an honest man, no matter how bad the truth. A lie never got you anywhere but into more lies. Could Castiel be truthful about things he never wished to speak about in order to be honorable?

"When Michael took the throne interim," Castiel began. He was going to tell them everything. If that lost him his crown, he would still be able to say that he went about it honorably.

"He kept me locked away in the Palace. I believe this was his way of making the land forget that I existed so that he could keep the throne for his lifespan."

Castiel swallowed hard. Was talking negatively about the King they had been living under an honorable thing? Would he be able to tell his story without presenting the whole truth?

"Because of this, my only way to see the world was to sneak out of the Palace. Truth be told, I became rather good at it. Recently, I snuck out to attend a market. The journey took me a few hours but I didn't mind the walk. No one knew who I was, so I was able to take my time and look through all the vendors. Just when I thought the trip had been wasted, I noticed a creature in a cage. I approached, only to find that it was a fairy. He was small and broken. He had clearly been abused."

There was an audible gasp throughout the ballroom. Had none of them truly noticed how badly these enslaved fairies had been treated or did they simply look away, not wanting to know?

"I bought him with all the gold I had on me and brought him back to the Palace." It was Balthazar who gasped this time. "I helped nurse him back to life. It was during this time that he showed me his home. It was barren. The land had completely dried up, no life to be seen for miles. I was in tears seeing his home, taken from him."

Castiel paused and took a deep breath. The next part of his speech was hard to say and was going to be even harder to hear. 

"You know, I never really wanted to be King. I felt maybe Michael should keep the throne and I could live my life. Go on adventures and the like. But when I saw this fairy home, I knew that being King wasn't about me or what I wanted. Who am I in the bigger picture? This story isn't about me and I am not the main character. We all are. All of the people on my land and the land itself. Those are the things that matter. So, I step up to be King, not because it is the adventure I want to go on but because it is the adventure my Kingdom needs me to be on."

It was silent throughout the ballroom. Had he ruined his chances of ever being king, simply by telling them the truth? This was not a title one wished to be. It was one that was handed to those who were able to do the job. Would it ruin his chances of having unlimited amounts of fun? Absolutely. Did he want the title despite the job description? Yes. Castiel wanted to be King; not for himself, but for his people.

"Prince Castiel has acted like anything but a King," King Garth spoke loudly to the room. This was it, he had failed. "He did things he was not supposed to do. But in this, he learned a valuable lesson and was not afraid to tell us of his failures. A trait truly honorable of a King."

Once again the room erupted into applause. Was he hearing this right? Did they appreciate that he had told the truth over the rules that were broken along the way? 

"As your gift of honor," King Garth turned back to Castiel and reaching inside his overcoat. "I present you with this writing feather. It comes from that of a fallen dragon who was at war for our Kingdom many years ago. It is sturdy and never-ending, just as the legacy of a King should be. May many great things come from the script you write with it."

"Thank you." Castiel was almost in tears as he reached the bottom of the stairs to shake the hand of King Garth. But he was not welcomed with a hand, but open arms. He had not hugged many before but he allowed himself to be hugged by this generous King. "Your generosity will never be forgotten."

"Now," Balthazar quieted the audience as he took the stage again. "The final test will be that of courage. So, I would like to present to you, Queen Rowena."

Castiel looked out into the ballroom, waiting for someone to approach or move. But there was nothing. Then, from above, he noticed a small bit of movement. Dean had never flown but he knew right away it was a fairy. As the fairy made it to the bottom of the stage, there was a swirling of air and then, standing before him was a beautiful woman. 

The woman before him was fair skinned with piercing green eyes and red hair that flowed around her shoulders in curls. She was dressed or more wrapped in what appeared to be a mixture of different colored leaves and flowers. She was breathtaking, just as Dean had been.

"Prince Castiel," Queen Rowena spoke in a thick accent he couldn't place. "I am here of the fairies and I am to test the depths of your courage. Can you explain to us a time in which you were courageous?"

Castiel could barely find the words. His mind was overcome with thoughts of Dean and how much he missed him. Dean said the feelings would fade but they did not, the only grew stronger and with that, more painful in his absence. But he had to keep moving forward, for his people and his Kingdom. 

"I was told that before I took the throne, I had to make a great gesture to my Kingdom." Castiel began, working to calm his nerves yet again. "My father before me gave the land access to a body of water that helped replenish our land for it to thrive. And thrive it did. My gesture is in that same idea."

"In my great gesture, I made it law that no one shall be able to enslave a fairy." Castiel locked eyes with Rowena. He knew the people around him were not as happy about this as the fairies were. "Fairies from the beginning of time have used their magic to grow our land and make it prosperous. Once we started enslaving them, many parts of the Kingdom have died off or fallen into famine. In order to fix our land, we must allow them to do as they must, without interference or fear. Many people disapprove of my gesture. They are angered. It may be the thing that could lose me my ability to be King."

It may be the thing that will destroy him. Castiel's gesture could lead to Michael remaining in power and killing even more of their land. But it was of the most importance to do so. 

"But I have stood by my decision," Castiel continued on. "Whether it ruins my abilities to be King or not, it is worth fighting for. With the odds against me, I will continue fighting for the fairies, even if it is the only gesture I get to make."

Rowena smiled up at Castiel before turning to face the many standing behind her in silence.

"Though he knew it could lose him his crown," Rowena began to speak, "he continues to fight for what he believes in. Fighting in what you believe in is an act that only a courageous man would pursue."

Castiel waited for the boos and the outbursts of those who were against his gesture. But, they never came. For the third time that evening, the ballroom was filled with the sound of applause. He had passed all three tests. 

"As for your gift," Rowena motioned into the air.

A swarm of tiny fairies made their way to her feet, none of them taking on her size. Once they were settled, one fairy stepped forward. It only took a moment to realize that it was Dean. Rowena then whispered something under her breath and a guest of air circled around Dean.

A few moments following, Dean was standing before him, the size he was in Castiel's dreams. Only this time, he was dressed in nice attire, nearly matching that of Castiel himself. Never had he looked so … beautiful. 

"For your courage," Rowena began to speak once again, "we are giving you a mate to share your Kingdom with."

"You don't have to do this," Castiel insisted. "I wish to marry for love, not because he was forced into it."

"I asked for this," Dean whispered to Castiel.

"Gift accepted." He changed his tone, quickly and with a smile. 

"Prince Castiel has passed all three tests set upon him." Balthazar once again took the stage.

Castiel moved to his throne and took a seat. As he did so, Balthazar motioned to take the seat next to Castiel's. He did so without question. Castiel reached out and took his hand. Never had things been as they should be more than at this moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Balthazar raised his voice as he walked over and placed the crown onto Castiel's head. "Three cheers for King Castiel."


End file.
